random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 114
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 115|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:18:05 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro: Blade Runner monologue Closing song - it had acoustic guitar Content Covered *SouthPark Stick of Truth *Batman Arkham Knights vs. Origins *controllers Notable Facts *callback hatred of too much Batman in pop culture society *Mitch wrong on synthesia, Kate correct *Mitch correct again by Kate Imagine Games Network *Matt pronounced Cache, Kaysh Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *So you ordered 6 soft Kotakus at Kotaku Bell. *The internet is full of whiny bitchy babies. *Dave made a good point, SouthPark being longer would lose focus. **Matt "Damn." *Don't talk to mee about Moo-Hammed. We don't want to be bombed. *TURbo is the only one that has a drawing of Big Red Bob's HD Burger. **Matt He force fed his on beard at BBQ Fuck OFf Mansion. The Inner circle the names change the deeper you go. **Matt - Benny BBQ LustRing Beard full of gones. **Alex I only hire people with the last name BBQ. Mesquite and Deep fried kids the further you go. **Alex All this stuff you can have for free for $16. **Kate is this a porn membership? *Matt is the only consistent person on the internet. *God forbid for having an opinion. *Gravestone EEKWKHP66FXH **Kate - Future generations will go to his gravestone then go home to steam disappointed. *Wow a real life. *NES controller sucks no dualshock. *I'm amazed I can google myself. Kate *I got a message from my mom. a $50 Boston pizza. *They have cheeseburgers that can be delievered to my door. *Apparently customs an duties won't pay for my dildos. *Happy Happy Birthday you're a fuckin dick. **Matt - Go fuck yourself you have no friends have a Steak Sunday. **Mitch - Sounds like what Applebee's sells. *Did you touch your penis on the Vita? Do it for science. *I don't know if its tit growth or heart attack chest pain. **Matt - Do you taste ice cream? **Alex Dick flavored ice cream? *One Testicle. **Matt "Testicle cis scum. **Kate - You heterotesticle son of a bitch. **Matt That really butters my squash. My friend said that 7 years ago soon after he died. **Matt - Christina when I die I want my gravestone to be That really makes my butternuts squash **Matt - I have headphones on you dumb bitch." ***Christina "CUNT!" *Arkham 3D porn makes my boner sad. *Don't lie Mitch you'll stick that vibrator up your butt. *If you're bluray isn't working its your cunt crusty fucking dirty fingertips. *Im gonna slap ya face. **Matt - I'm gonna slap my sausage. Matt *First time in 6 years wasn't about sexism. *Can we make a rival site Nerdberg? **Alex Dweebjew? *My mom keeps sending me pizza gift cards. *Only jerk off indies come to our show. **Alex "They need a budget a and a publisher like Majesco. Games they published like NBA Baller Beats." *Episode cost dollars of Episode number. So $150 for flash drive with all the episodes. That is valuable time wasted on not touching myself. *Has science gone to far? *We do what Nintenoes. **Mitch - We have bad internet service. *Too many people are talking. **Kate - The Random Assault Experience. *I don't need porn but I don't want it taken away. *If you think you will get a girlfriend Mitch I have bad news. *Let me ask ou a question have you ever had a girl sit on your lap and you watched porn wile diddling each other? *Our Gamestop closed down because we were honest with customers. *Wii classic controller made me a miserable fuck. *It looked like a dick and it was comfortable **Kate - I bet it was. **Matt - I was experimenting with a lot of 3rd party shit. Mitch *First time in 6 years Kotaku did something relevant. *DangaRompa **Kate - Stupid *Rear end of penis works on Vita. *I hate dead people. *You'll never beat Internet Games Nintendo **Alex - Don't turn on Internet Games Nintendo *Japanese gamers and their crazy shit. *Mavis Beacon stupid black bitch. **Kate - Racism that's the end of the show. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 115|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch